


What Could Have Been

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/gifts).



The best thing is being teased by his brother; that same brother now smiles upon him as he takes Diona into his arms and presses their lips together.

She laughs; it is a beautiful sound. He brushes hair away from face and coaxes out a repeat through similar actions.

“Brother,” Agron grins, “put her down or find privacy. This is not a show I wish to watch.”

Agron may jest, but he is just as affectionate in public with Nasir; it is mere banter, designed to lift the heart rather than insult the soul. And Duro makes sure to return the favour as often as possible.

He looks at Diona, kisses her cheek. It is said by many that they are perfect for each other. He cannot imagine life without her; he would not dare. He would not want to.

She rests, curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. These are good times; Glaber dead, the threat of Rome stayed for another while, and they have reclaimed their shelter.

And yet, through all this happiness, there lies unsettled feeling that cannot be shifted from his heart.

He feels as if it should not be this way, somehow.


End file.
